darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Burthorpe Castle
Burthorpe Castle is the official residence of Crown Prince Anlaf of the Kingdom of Asgarnia, although Anlaf has been absent from the castle for some time. The castle is in the north-central part of Burthorpe and its lower levels contain the Burthorpe Games Room. The castle is rarely used, as the Games Room is not popular. Previously, the castle's main use to many players was as gateway to Burthorpe, since the Games necklace teleported to the Games Room. However, with the addition of the Troll Invasion distraction, the teleport was moved out of the castle. It also played a role in the Death Plateau quest, before the area was updated. Infrequently, a Treasure Trails clue will require the player to meet Uri in the Games Room. Layout of the castle Ground floor The ground floor has stairs leading down to the Burthorpe Games Room, and stairs leading to the upper floor. There is also a ladder on the outside of the castle which leads directly to the roof. Eadburg and a Servant can be found on this floor, as well as a guard who mentions the old Stone ball locking mechanism that the castle used to have. First floor The first floor contains the sleeping quarters for the Burthorpe guards. Eohric, the head servant, can be found on this floor. Eohric will offer the player a quest if asked, but it turns out to be cleaning the castle's cesspit, which the player automatically refuses. Roof The roof contains five Archers who can be spoken to. The equipment room can be found at the centre of the roof, though there is nothing of importance inside. On the west side, there is a small bridge leading to a tower, but the door cannot be opened and trying to do so gives the message: "The door is securely locked to stop the trolls getting in. Don't you know there's a war on?" There is a small ladder on the south side which can be climbed down to reach the ground floor. Games Room lower level *'1': Stairs to the ground floor of the castle. *'2': Stairs to the upper level of the Games Room. *'3': Locked doors, which prevent access to rooms labelled 9 and 10. *'4': Entrance hall to the Games Room. Two noticeboards are on the walls, with 'news' that if the Games Room proves popular, the two empty rooms will be used for Slime Wars and Chess. (Some other rooms also have noticeboards, but these cannot be read.) *'5': Lower challenge room for Draughts. The ladder here can only be climbed by players with a Draughts rank of at least 1,500. *'6': Lower challenge room for Runesquares. The ladder here can only be climbed by players with a Runesquares rank of at least 1,500. *'7': Lower challenge room for Runelink. The ladder here can only be climbed by players with a Runelink rank of at least 1,500. *'8': Lower challenge room for Runeversi. The ladder here can only be climbed by players with a Runeversi rank of at least 1,500. *'9': Empty rooms, to become the lower challenge rooms for Slime Wars and Chess if the Games Room ever becomes popular. *'10': Storage rooms. Shelves, crates, and barrels can be seen in these rooms. *'11': Lower Games Room with playing boards. *'R': Rachael. *'S': Sam. Games Room upper level *'1': Stairs between the castle ground floor and the lower level Games Room. These are not accessible from the main part of the upper level. *'2': Stairs to the lower level Games Room. *'3': Upper challenge room for Draughts, accessible only to players with a Draughts rank of at least 1,500. *'4': Upper challenge room for Runesquares, accessible only to players with a Draughts rank of at least 1,500. *'5': Upper challenge room for Runelink, accessible only to players with a Draughts rank of at least 1,500. *'6': Upper challenge room for Runeversi, accessible only to players with a Draughts rank of at least 1,500. *'7': Upper Games Room with playing boards. Inhabitants NPCs *Eadburg *Servant *Eohric *Rachael *Sam *Archer Trivia *Some players speculated that the northern bedroom, with the single large bed, is for Crown Prince Anlaf, and the southern bedroom, with three small beds, are for the castle's three servants. If so, then presumably the wall in the southern bedroom separates the female servant's bed from those of the two male servants. This is no longer the case after the Troll Warzone update. *Several NPCs in this castle used to be attackable. Eadburg and the Servant on the ground floor used to have a combat level of 5, the guards stationed outside the castle were level 37, and the archers were level 42. Category:Buildings Category:Burthorpe